crashtopiafandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Twinsanity Glitches
'''Crash Twinsanity '''has a wide range of glitches, and it is known as the glitchiest Crash game ever made, with over four hundred different glitches, ranging from minor, to a game crash. Glitches Cortex Holding His Gun During Bumble Bee Pursuit Randomly discovered, use the Take Cortex Everywhere glitch then go to buble bee pursuit but DON'T get close enought to start the cutscene, instead throw cortex over to where he should normally stand and he should pull out his gun and start firing, while he's firing quickly run over to him and the cutscene will start and he will be holding his gun from there until the beehive. Take Cortex Everywhere This is perhaps one of the most famous glitches of Crash Twinsanity, that enables the player to drag Cortex to almost every level in the game. It is done by throwing Cortex at Farmer Ernest's Farm and letting him shoot at Ernest or the Chickens, then you must run down to the Beach and Cortex will warp down there, therefore letting you drag him anywhere. Whack-a-Cortex Whack-a-Cortex is a strange glitch that is done by quickly spinning into Cortex after the Farmer Ernest cutscene then running over to the Worms, where four Cortexes will spawn performing unseen animations. Secret Beaches Two glitches have been discovered that enable the player to go onto secret Beaches in Jungle Bungle. The first, which is a cut extent of N. Sanity Beach, can be reached by climbing up a tree to Crash's left at the Spin tutorial cutscene, the upon climbing it to the top, Crash can hop over the barrier and go to the Beach. The second and third can be reached when at the area before the Body-Slam tutorial with the river. Crash must crawl to the edge of the grass by the Rocks then crawl under the barrier, where the third Secret Beach can be found, or if the player heads to the left, they will find an incomplete beach. The first beach is incomplete and has edged Grass, and non-solid water. the second has non-solid water and edged ground, along with blue pits. The third is fully complete, leading to think that this beach was originally part of the level, but along the Beach there are two stone columns, placed there for an unknown reason. Escape Cortex's Boss Fight If the player Double-Jump-Slams the right side of the gate while the boss is in progress, Crash will be able to get over the gate. ﻿Cortex Boss mess-up If the player escapes the Cortex boss, hits the World Crate and loses, Crash will respawn outside of the gate, where Cortex will start to attack, but if the player runs into the center of the arena, he will start throwing Bombs. ﻿Ride a Plasma Blast If the player hops on a Plasma Blast in Cortex's Boss at the correct time, it will start flying upward with Crash on it. Launched off a Plasma Blast If Crash is riding a Plasma Blast and constantly appearing in two places at once, ﻿pressing the jump button will launch Crash off of the Plasma Blast. Cheating Cortex's Boss If the player uses the Plasma Blast to get onto the platform which Crash stands on in the Mecha Bandicoot boss and returns the Plasma Blast and hits Cortex, when Cortex is on the platform he can be slammed to take out his hitpoints. Crushed Cortex If Crash defeats Cortex using the Boss Cheat Glitch and slams him while he is introducing Mecha Bandicoot, he will stay on the ground until he is spun. ﻿Shaking Cortex If the player simply spins during Cortex's Boss Fight, Cortex will shake and fidget. ﻿Flying Ant ﻿If the player slides an Ant in Cavern Catastrophe onto the edge of a drill door, the Ant will freeze in a flying position. Frozen Ant If the player slides a Normal Ant while it is carrying away a Crate, it will freeze and stay there. ﻿Floating Ant If the player gets a Normal Ant in Cavern Catastrophe to chase Crash and make it fall off a ledge, it will be running against the pit wall and stay there. ﻿Floating Laser Swords If Crash spins a Soilder Ant off into a pit when it hasn't been hit yet, its weapon will remain at the bottom of the pit. Stuck in a pit In Cavern Catastrophe, if Crash jumps over a pit before the "Throw me over there" Cutscene starts, after the Cutscene is done Crash will be stuck at the bottom of the pit. Cut Bat In Jungle Bungle, before the Cutscene where Cortex is hit with a Log, Crash can climb to the top of the column behind him a get over the barrier, and if Crash Double Jump-spins in the right place, the player will hear a smack and a Bat screeching. Door Glitch If Crash slams on top of a certain doorway in the Academy of Evil or Classroom Chaos, Crash will get on top of it and hop through the cieling. Hitting an invisible enemy If the player slams by a certain enemy and spins where it was, Crash will something, which is the enemy.﻿ Nina Hand Copy ﻿After Nna grapples on a Gargoyle ring, turning the Camera without punching will reveal a copy of Nina grappling hand attached to the ring. Defeat the Noble Boar ﻿In Totem Hokum before Doc Amok, if Crash spns near one of the flower patches to Cortex left, the player will hit the Boar and hear it snort, therefore there is no Boar in the Cutscene. Finding Nina, Evil Crash, Nina, Evil Crash, Nina, and Evil Crash ﻿If the player uses the Gameshark/Action Replay levitation code to backtrack through Rockslide Rumble, along the way they will discover three models of Nina and Evil Crash seperately hidden behind rocks. These are there models when sliding downhill. Hover Boarding ﻿If the player were to drag Cortex into Slip Slide Icecapades and spin when the Cutscene starts, he will be invisible during the level. Unless you get harmed in which you and Cortex will start flashing and Cortex will be visible again. Play as Crash in Cortex's Segment of Classroom Chaos If the player slams out of Classroom Chaos using the Door Glitch before you play as Cortex and jumps around the area where the Cutscene starts, Crash can fall through the roof and find Cortex in a doorway, therefore enabling Crash to play throughout the whole level. ﻿The Boat that doesn't move ﻿If the player slams on the boat that goes to N. Sanity Island or the Iceberg Lab, it will stay there and not move. Killed by a dead Boss ﻿If the player runs into Tikimon after he is defeated, it will hurt or kill Crash. Get behind Rusty Walrus ﻿In the Rusty Walrus chase, if the player goes to the side of Rusty and spins when he runs by, the player will be behind Rusty, but will lose to an invisible Rusty Walrus if they go too far. Beneath the slime If the player comes to the Slime Chase in Classroom Chaos and makes the slime come up without the door closing, they can run into the door and wait till the Slime rises up, then the player can come out and play around without the slime coming. ﻿Giant Idol ﻿Before getting out of the hole leading to the beach on Twinsanity Island, on the last step, if the player turns the camera to look at the water, they will see a Giant cut Idol construction.